Heaven is a place on earth
by soloveable
Summary: Trory of course! rory finally comes to her senses after an accident occurs.....
1. Default Chapter

A/n : This is my first real story. i own nothing that includes the gilmore girls, though i wouldn't mind owning chad! unfortunately he's already taken but hey it was worth the try! The only characters i own are those who don't make an appearance on the show! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

As she walked down the tunnel she watched as the light at the end grew brighter and brighter with each step.  
" welcome" a young girl about he age of 7 greeted her upon entering.  
" i seem to be lost " she said to the child.  
The girl looked at her with a confused look on her face.  
" im going to get you someone to talk to " the girl said briefly excusing herself and then walking back with a much older woman.  
" Miss.. this is amelia, i hope she can help you some how " the girl spoke.  
" thank you.. and your name is?"  
" hailey" the girl stated.  
" hailey, thank you for your help, i'm Rory".  
" you're welcomed" hailey smiled  
" Amelia, could you .. um .. tell me where i am? " rory asked curiously  
" you mean you don't know?" the elder woman asked  
Rory shook her head, clueless to where she was.  
" sweetie, i don't know how to really tell you this .. but .. you are in heaven " amelia spoke in a soft tone. Rory started getting dizzy, " that's not possible"  
she blurted out before collapsing to the ground.

An hour or so later rory opened her eyes to see hailey and amelia standing next to what had to be her bed.  
" How can i be in heaven? i .. dont really comprehend what is going on here" rory began trembling as she looked around. The place was nothing like people described it to be. There was no one floating in the air, no angel wings , but there was a sense of happiness.  
" you don't remember anything doll?" amelia asked  
Rory looked up at amelia. Amelia was a much older woman, most likely in her late70's, grayish white hair with emerald green eyes and a slim figure. Her smile was carefree and genuine.  
" everything seems to be a blur, i recall bits and pieces of things but nothing seems to be clear right now " rory spoke.  
" ah. i see. clearly you sweetie haven't gotten over the shock of this yet, it's normal for the newbies to be like this. so this is what we are going to do. In order to make sure you haven't lost your entire memory i'll ask you some questions about your past and we will work from there" amelia spoke like a professional.  
" amelia, do you mind if i ask you why you are here first?" rory asked  
" oh, well. my time was just up i guess, i lived and loved, cried and rejoiced, and just enjoyed life up until my very last breath. Never regretted anything." amelia sighed thinking back to her time.  
" no regrets. that's amazing" rory said  
" it's all part of life precious, now enough about me lets start talking about you. "


	2. chapter 2

" so to begin what's your full name?" amelia asked  
" Lorelai leigh gilmore" rory stated feeling like she was being interrogated  
"wait, i thought your name was rory?" amelia looked puzzled  
" well technically its lorelai, my mom thought it was unfair that guys got to name their sons after them but women couldn't so between that thought and a lot of drugs during labor i became Lorelai also, but rory for short" rory explained  
" oh ok strange but i understand, people started calling me mel but uh. i guess that's besides the point" amelia smiled  
" and you are how old? she asked  
"26" was rory's reply  
" so rory, where did you attend school" mel asked  
" i started out at stars hollow high but transferred to chilton, graduated from there and went to yale." rory answered  
" Stars Hollow. interesting name, tell me about it"  
" what isn't there to say about stars hollow?, it's my life. everyone knows everyone's business, town meetings every week, special events every month. When it comes to stars hollow you could call me the " First Daughter". Everyone looks out for my mom and me , especially me. it's a rather small town on the outskirts of hartford,CT, filled with friendship and love basically." rory started smiling remembering how much she loved stars hollow.  
" tell me about your mom rory" mel asked

**And that's when the Flashbacks started.**

" Rory... rory.. wake up " lorelai screamed running into rory's bedroom and opening her curtains.  
" mom, its 5 am go back to sleep" rory mumbled  
" its snowing ror.. SNOW.. you know what mommy says about snow" lorelai squealed in delight  
' yes, i know it's magical. now sleep i beg of you " rory cried out.  
Lorelai took a spot in rory's bed next to her and fell back asleep. It was about 9am when lorelai opened her eyes to see that rory had already gotten up. She looked out the window and smiled at the white blankets of snow covering the ground  
"Rory.. fruit of my loins. where are you?" lorelai called out  
" in the kitchen of course" rory replied  
" lets go make snow people!" lorelai said with a hint of excitement in her voice

**End of flashback .**

" my mom is my best friend, she had me at 16 and did the best job raising me as she could, she's living out her dream right now. She's running her own inn with her best friend sookie. Since my father was hardly around she played both parts, but all in all i'd say she did a very good job" rory choked out almost in tears.  
" you said you went to stars hollow high for just a little bit, what do you remember from there?" mel asked  
" lane my best friend and i went there. that's where i met dean. Dean and i dated for about 3 months and then we broke up. he told me he loved me and i just kind of stared at him, not saying anything. That's when i knew nothing good would ever come from that relationship"  
" before you came here, were you and dean friends?"  
" not really, we spoke once in a great while when i would visit stars hollow but after the kissing incident he really never forgave me"  
" Kissing incident?! this should be interesting" mel stated with a grin  
" after dean and i broke up, i went to a friend's party the next day and sort of kissed an enemy. it wasn't very long and i kinda ran off crying after it was finished"  
"i see. and this enemy you kissed.. does he have a name?" mel asked  
" tristan... tristan dugrey"

**Yet again another FlashBack**

" its my birthday and i'm her spending it with people that i don't know and hardly like" rory thought to herself as she was getting ready to go get some fresh air out front, she was stopped .  
TRISTAN: Oh, coming to greet me?

RORY: Hello, Tristan.

TRISTAN: So where's my birthday kiss?

RORY: It's my birthday.

TRISTAN: So I'll give you a birthday kiss.

RORY: What is wrong with you?

TRISTAN: Ok, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you.

RORY: Well, good luck with that.

TRISTAN: I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!

RORY: Would you shut up please?

After her grandfather found her and tristan in the hallway he stopped and talked for a few moments before excusing himself.

" i think he likes me" tristan stated with that infamous smirk of his  
" drunk.. he's drunk" rory spoke  
" now if you will excuse me i have better things to do then stand here bickering with you" rory made her way past tristan  
" one day mary.. just you wait" tristan mumbled walking into another room.

" Tristan was at times cruel. He was always making out with a different girl in front of my locker, always calling me mary. He basically made chilton hell. He even tried to fight dean at my school dance! " rory explained to amelia.  
" so then why kiss him?" mel questioned.

**Just then another flashback began**

TRISTAN: Ok could we possibly do this somewhere were a roomful of people aren't staring at us?

SUMMER: I think we should break up.

TRISTAN: Ok, I really want to go outside and talk about this.

SUMMER: Then go, bye.

Rory walks into another room in the house to see tristan sitting at the piano..

RORY: Oh sorry.

TRISTAN: No problem.

RORY: I'm sorry.

TRISTAN: About what?

RORY: About you and Summer.

TRISTAN: I don't want to talk about Summer.

RORY: Ok. How'd you do on that biology test?

TRISTAN: What?

RORY: The test. It was hard wasn't it?

TRISTAN: Yeah it was hard.

RORY: I got a B

TRISTAN: What are you doing?

RORY: Talking about the test.

TRISTAN: Why?

RORY: Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer.

TRISTAN: I don't.

RORY: Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about spanish?

TRISTAN: You just loved it, didn't you?

RORY: Loved what?

TRISTAN: Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment.

RORY: Not really.

TRISTAN: Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it.

RORY: I did not love it.

TRISTAN: I really liked her too.

RORY: Yeah I know.

TRISTAN: So where's your boyfriend tonight?

RORY: He's...not my boyfriend anymore.

TRISTAN: Why not?

RORY: He didn't want to be.

TRISTAN: Idiot.

RORY: So's Summer.

TRISTAN: You think you'll get back together?

RORY: He was pretty set in his decision.

TRISTAN: When did it happen?

RORY: Yesterday.

TRISTAN: Wow.

RORY: It was our three month anniversary.

TRISTAN: That sucks.

RORY: Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will?

TRISTAN: No, no. No, no, no, no, no.

RORY: So no?

TRISTAN: No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while.

RORY: Oh that's ok.

TRISTAN: It is?

RORY: Well no, but you're sad.

TRISTAN: Yeah well. I am sorry.

RORY: I accept your apology.

TRISTAN: Oh man, it's a great party huh?

RORY: Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading.

TRISTAN: You are very odd, you know that?

RORY: Thank you.

TRISTAN: You're welcome.

" and then he kissed me, it was gentle,sweet and sent shivers up my spine, that's when i pulled away and started crying then i left him there clueless" rory took her index finger and traced her lips as she smiled.


	3. chapter3

" did you two speak after the kiss?"  
" we came to the conclusion that it happend because we had just broken up with our girlfriend and boyfriend's, that it was a mistake, although it was a rather nice one. We even decided to try and become friends."  
" how did the friendship thing work out?" mel asked  
" we are best friends still today." rory spoke starting to drift off to sleep.  
" how about we continue this tomorrow doll?" mel asked  
" that would be great" rory replied

Rory began to slowly fall asleep and eventually began to remember the last conversation she had had with tristan.

Sitting on the couch in his apartment the first movie came to an end, tristan got up to stretch as rory did also. She began to walk but her leg gave out , before she could hit the ground she felt two strong arms wrap around her pulling her closer to him. Looking up she saw his eyes staring intensely at her as she began to stand once more. He slowly let go and made his way to the kitchen. Rory followed and stood in the door way watching his every move. This was the perfect time to check him out since he wasn't paying her any attention. His blonde hair like always was messy as if he just gotten up from a brief nap, his t-shirt clung to him rather well showing off the abs he had worked on from his days at military school. She looked at his arms. " his arms were strong" she thought to herself. Wanting to be back in the previous position, it felt so natural. It was then that she didn't notice tristan staring at her, wondering what she was thinking and why she was watching him so closely.

He made his way over to where she was standing, bent down to where his lips could almost touch her ear and whispered " do you like what you see ror? " It was then that rory came out of her transe and look into his blue eyes. " well i guess i could ask you the same question now couldn't i? she smiled.  
" well i have always liked what i saw as a matter of fact i wouldn't mind seeing much more" he grinned  
" in your dreams bible boy" rory snickered.  
" ah yes my dreams mary. you have no idea how you mesmerize my dreams" tristan flashed his million dollar smile at her knowing she got weak in the knees each time he'd smile.  
" tristan..." rory spoke in a seductive voice, closing the gap between her and him  
watching and hearing rory's tone tristan gulped before answering " yes... rory?"  
" how long have you been having those dreams? she asked looking at him innocently  
" since sophmore year at chilton" he stated and he questioned himself why he just admitted that.  
" before the kiss?" she asked  
" truth?... the first day you came into the classroom, you were suppose to be like the rest of them rory, a challenge, just another name to add to my collection of who i slept with... but then that idea of you being anything less then the person i saw myself falling in love with went out the window. And that's when i knew you were the only one for me" he spoke starting to blush a little bit  
He could see rory's eyes filling up with tears as she stood there waiting for someone to say something, so he spoke again.  
" Ror, look we've been friends since i came back from military school, we went to yale together, graduated and came to live here a few blocks from one another. you are the love of my life whether you choose to believe it or not"  
Still in a state of shock rory did the only thing she could think of .

She ran out of the apartment.


	4. snow magic

Rory woke the next morning to a cheerful tune being hummed by hailey.

" it was a dream, tristan wasn't here" she sighed to herself.  
" good morning rory" hailey greeted as amelia walked in behind her  
" how are you feeling today?" amelia asked her  
" i ran. i ran away" rory spoke  
" what dear?" mel asked curiously  
" from tristan, the last thing i remember was him telling me he loved me and i ran out of the apartment to my car." rory now crying tried to settle herself down  
" that's right rory, you were in a car accident." mel stated  
" it's not fair! i didn't get to tell him, i should have been honest, he's never lied to me and he deserves to know the truth, now he won't get the chance. i ruined both our lives" rory's crying became hysteric  
" shh.. doll. it will be alright .. i promise, try to relax, remember everything happens for a reason sweetheart. What's meant to be will always find a way" mel said as she watched rory drift off again....

..... Hours later Rory woke up clueless to where she was. she looked around noticing it wasn't the place she had been before. This place was a lot smaller, had a lot of flowers around and many machines hooked up to her. She then noticed someone asleep in the chair next to her. Sitting up as much as possible she saw her mothers face.

" mom.?" rory called  
Lorelai thought it was a dream at first, after all the doctors didn't think she would ever pull through .  
" mom. wake up " rory spoke again, this time she knew it wasn't a dream and hopped out of the chair and jumped onto rory  
" don't ever scare mommy again you understand, i thought i lost you" Lorelai cried out hugging rory with every ounce of strength she had.  
" i'm sorry i don't understand" rory looked at her confused  
" brace yourself hun. You were in a car accident about 3 weeks ago, the doctors said they did everything the could but that you were in a coma and they said you had about a 50 chance, which is very small but to them it didn't look hopeful" lorelai began tearing up.  
" mom, don't cry please i'm here now aren't i?" rory caught in an emotional stare whispered out.  
" yes my precious baby you are here now with me and i'm never letting you go again i sware" lorelai hugged rory once more.  
Looking around Rory noticed a small box and card on the table next to her.  
" what's this? " she asked her mom as she pointed to it  
Lorelai smiled knowing exactly what it was but refrained from answering, " i'm not sure. some person must of sent it as a get well gift" lorelai smiled

Rory opened the box and was stunned to see a gold heart shaped locket with her initials engraved on the front. Upon opening it she noticed a picture of her and her mom and a picture of her with tristan. Rory cried.  
Then rory reached for the card and began to open it as the door swung open.

" Rory! ah i can't believe you are awake" lane and paris both screamed in excitement walking into the room with her grandparents, christopher and luke behind them. All exchanging their hello's , get wells and hugging rory until she had no more energy left.

Half an hour later the doctor came in.

" rory, glad to see you came back to us" the woman spoke with an awful familar smile.  
" amelia?" rory asked  
" no sweetie, my name is Dr. smith, or you can call me amy, which ever you prefer" the doctor stated  
" oh i'm sorry, you look like someone i met a little while ago" rory stated , realizing that amelia and hailey had been two people she met in her dreams while she was in the coma.  
" it's okay doll. i'll be back to check in on you a little bit later " she said while exiting the room

Noticing she still hadn't had the chance to read the card, she opened it up and read aloud to herself what was written in it.

_My dearest Mary,  
Time can only tell the secret it is holding. whether you are going to come through or if you will join the rest of the angels. i feel as though this accident was my fault. perhaps if i had told you sooner you would be here with your family and i laughing once again. god how i miss your laugh. it's been almost 3 weeks with no sign of you improving and still i sit there watching you everyday hoping to see those beautiful blue eyes stare back at me just once if not for forever. you are the only one for me mary. my heart and soul belong to you for eternity now as they when you walked into chilton the first day. I bought you the locket in case you come through with no memory of who we all are, knowing how much you mother means to you i thought it was only right to have a picture of you and her together and as for the picture of you and myself, i wanted to assure you that i was never going any where and will wait for you forever. Remember the day of our romeo and juliet skit at school? Of course you do . I'm sorry i never kissed you goodbye. i should have, i wanted to. I sit her mary with your favorite book next to me as i watch the sunset. you complete me and i'd be lost without you. I love you rory, always have and always will.  
Love , Tristan _

Rory's tears kept falling from her eyes, as she looked out the window of her room she noticed it began to snow. " it's magical" she thought to herself the words her mom always told her.

Just then the door opened slowly and there he stood in shock at what he had seen. Was his mind playing tricks on him? he thought to himself as he watched rory watch the snow fall out of her hospital window. He closed the door and just stood there in awe of her beauty, his heart skipped a beat as she looked over to him. Her eyes searched his for what seemed to be the longest time and he noticed the tears begining to form. He walked over to the chair next to her bed without ever breaking the eye contact between them. She began to speak.

" i didn't think i'd ever see you again" she cried to him  
Tristan noticed his present was opened and the locket gone, then he saw it around her neck and smiled.  
" i knew you'd come back to me " he stated holding his tears in so rory wouldn't see him cry.  
" i see you liked your gift" he smiled at her  
" it's beautiful , thank you " she smiled tracing her locket  
Tristan grabbed her other hand and held it, his touch sent tingles throughout rory's body. She didn't seem to mind it because she knew she loved him, she had been in such a state of denial but she wasn't going to let him leave without him knowing this time.  
" i was here everyday with you ror, i read to you and told you about the crazy things that happened, your mom and i would sit here for hours talking to you, and before i left each night i'd sing to you hoping that you'd hear me" he admitted tears starting to slowly fall from his eyes  
Rory took her hand to his face and wiped away his tears. " don't cry tristan, i'm here now. i promise you i won't leave you again, i can't leave the person i love and i won't"  
Tristan looked up in shock, watching rory smile at him.  
" you what?! i mean you do?" he stuttered  
" yes tristan i love you, i have always known it but up until a little while ago i was in denial about it , but i can't live in denial and if something would have happend i would regret not telling you for the rest of my life." rory spoke  
Tristan bent over her and kissed her lips not breaking their contact until oxygen was needed.  
" that was long over due" he said to her as she shook her head in agreement.  
He noticed her yawn. " it's okay rory, you can go to sleep i'll be here when you wake up i promise" he looked directly into her eyes and kissed her goodnight.  
" tristan..?" she spoke drifting off to sleep  
" yeah ror " he answered  
" will you sing to me our song" she quieted  
" you heard me that night didn't you?" he asked  
she just nodded. " okay ror " he stated and started singing  
"  
_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up in the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said" _

and when he finished he saw her smile a little bit, he kissed her one more time and sat back in the chair thanking god for bringing his angel back to him.

* * *

a/n- it seems a little bit rushed that i know but it's my first one! give me some kind of credit! :) and i would love reviews. it's always good to know what people think of my writings and how i could get better! 

i hope you enjoyed it!

OH and the song is " i'll be " by edwin mccain.. -


End file.
